If Things Had Gone Diffrently
by molly1925
Summary: Commander Wolffe/ wolf pack crash land on earth and meet a girl who is pulled into the war with her boyfriend. How Wolffe cope when he finds this shy, cheerful girl is being abused/ becoming depressed? Wollfe will fall in love with her. This story takes place in a timeline where thins on Umbara when bad. Wolf pack/Oc's sent to Umbara to serve under Krell. romance maybe angst.
1. Where did you come from?

**This story is about Commander Woffe and an oc I made up. I do not own star wars._  
_**

* * *

Today is an average, ordinary, day on planet earth. In other words, I am bored. I sigh quietly to myself, nothing ever seems to happen to the anymore. Some days I will look at the sky and wish that aliens truly existed, that one would land near my house, so I can _something_ to do.

Eventually I go back to staring at my math homework. Nope, It still does not make sense.

I let my mind drift back to my boyfriend, Romeo Peterson. Or as half the female population of my high school knows him, Romeo _McDreamy._ Yeah, I am dating **that** guy. 5, 10 feet tall with that long, scruffy, bronze hair, and those gorgeous baby, blue eyes, and glowing, tanned skin. To top it off, Adrian is quite the fitness buff, so most girls swoon when looking at him.

I could just see his reaction if he knew I was thinking about him. He will chuckle, and say, "Relax, Juliet. Your such a silly girl, you know. Your my girl. he would look at me a bit critically now, and playfully tease, "You could loose some weight though, then we will be the perfect couple."

Just as I finally start to focus on my homework I hear a loud sound coming from who knows where, and saw something crash into the nearby field.

Being curios like I am I start smiling, and rush out to my Honda to race to see what just crashed. I arrive quickly and see I was correct in guessing that no one else would be here. everyone else in this dead-end would _never _go near anything like this.

Glancing around, I quickly spot the thing that crashed and saw that it looked like a ship of some kind. It was shaped a bit like a triangle with big, gun like things over the wings.

I was about to walk over when I felt a hand grab my arm. At this, I turn around to find myself staring into the grey and white helmet of an armored man. "Where in the republic are we?" The man snaps at me. I blink in surprise.

What is he he taking about? "Answer me, civilian!" I sigh and say in my soft voice, "you are on earth silly, What is this republic that you are talking about?" The man snaps his head back in surprise. "Earth?" he says in confusion, where in the Galactic Republic is **that**." Now I stare at him, "What is the Galactic Republic? I have never heard of it before."

I look at him in confusion until another man in similar grey and white armor rushes up and says "There's three dead and two wounded, commander. Seeing me, he asks, "Pardon miss, but is this a separatist planet or a republic one."

I smile at him in polite confusion. "Well for one thing, your on the planet earth. But what are these 'separatists' and this "republic' that you are talking about? You make it sound like there is a war going on." I pause for a moment and then ask, "Are you two twins or something, because you sound a lot like each other.

The men then look at me and then at each other. Finally the second said, "The hyper-drive must have been imputed incorrectly. It sent us to an unknown sector. That must be why she doesn't know about the republic. Once we repair the ship, we can visit other ships in this sector to see if they know any thing."

As the men turn to go I call, "Wait!" The turn to look at me, "My planet doesn't have quite the technology you have, but we _are certain_ that this is the only inhabited planet near by."

The second man groaned slightly, and muttered, "That's just great. What are we going to do about the wounded?" I look at him sympathetically, "well, how many are there of you?" The first man looked at the second, "who said, "Including Commander Wolffe and myself, there are six of us."

I flinch slightly at the number, but It was rude to turn away people in need. Sighing in acceptance I look at them and say gently, 'If you want, you can stay at my house for the now. It will be as long as you need, but I may ask for help around the place if you decide to stay."

The first man, Wolffe, looks at me and says gruffly, "Give us a minute to ask the others." At that he walks away, leaving the other to apologize and rush after him.

I watch them as they go, feeling exited. There really is life outside of our solar system! I smile slightly at the thought of the Wolffe and his twin brother. The smile quickly fades though, It was **Commander** Wolffe, that meant there was war going on out there.

I sigh to myself and thought, 'you are going to get in trouble for doing this someday Juliet Winters.'

* * *

Entering the gunship, I cringe at the sight of my two injured brothers. Sinker and Boost had been standing next where the explosion was, and both have burn wounds to prove it. Thankfully, I'm wearing my helmet so no one can see my reaction to the injuries.

Once were all together, Fixr immediately starts telling the others what happened.

"The hyper-drive seems to have been imputed incorrectly, we're in an unknown sector. Thankfully, a local civilian has offered to let us stay at her home while we recover from the crash."

Boost looked at him thoughtfully, "At least we will be comfortable." Sinker said, "Probably more comfortable than sleeping here." Comet just shrugged his shoulders. Warthog snorted, "At least we know the natives have some sense now." Warthog still hasn't forgotten about the mission to Aleen, not that I don't agree with him.

I watch Fixr, I am sure he will accept the offer, so I am not surprised when he says, "It would be better to treat our injuries in away from the crash."

I look at him through my helmet, "You realize we will be expected to _help around the place_ _if _we stay there." Fixr shrugs his shoulders, "Sounds fair to me."

I sigh and say, "Then your going to go tell her." Fixr chuckles at my bad mood, and he and I help Boost and Sinker to walk outside.

* * *

I watch as the two armored men return with others with them. I quickly notice that Wolffe and his twin are helping two other men walk. Seeing this, I hurry over to them. "Are they alright?" I ask anxiously.

The man being helped by Wolffe looks at me and says, "Were OK, still a bit shaken up by the explosion, that's all." I blink in surprise, he sound almost like the others as well! "OK," I say cautiously, "Are you three triplets or something, because you really sound almost alike." I point at Wolffe, the man he is carrying and Wollfe's twin. The men look at each other and suddenly burst out laughing, expect for Wolffe who groans instead.

This makes me even more nervous, _they all sound the same_! Wolffe's twin chuckles as he says, "Should we take off our buckets sir?" I have just enough time to think to myself, 'buckets?', when Wolffe shrugs his shoulders and they all remove their helmets.

I feel my mouth drop as I look at the six identical faces. Most of the men are smirking at each other. Wolffe is frowning. And, the one I thought was Wolffe's twin, is smiling at me. Suddenly I found myself speaking out loud, "Well, I guess I can't call you Wolffe's twin in my head anymore." Hearing me say this aloud I blush and the men start to laugh again, except for Wolffe, who scows at me darkly.

The man who was_ not_ Wolffe's twin chuckles and says, "We should introduce ourselves." This, he said gesturing to Wolffe, "Is Commander CC-3636, nicknamed Wolffe. The man who you though was our _triplet _is CT-2367, nicknamed Boost. At my side is Sergent CT-2365, nicknamed Sinker. And this standing next Sinker, is veteran pilot CT-784, nicknamed Warthog. Between me and my _twin_ is corporal CT-5283-29 nicknamed, Comet. I am the medic CT-1936-44, nicknamed Fixr."

I stare at them, "Wait a moment, why do you have _numbers_ for names? That does not seem right."

Wolffe glares at me, "Doesn't matter if you think it is right or not. The Kaminoans who cloned us and our brothers decided to give us numbers, and That. Is. It. Now, are you going to let us stay with you or not."

I take a step back at the venom in his voice and politely respond, "I did not mean to offend you, It just seems strange that your names are numbers. Anyway, yes you can stay at my house for the time being. Just do not be surprised if I ask for help around the house."

"Thank you, miss." Fixr said, frowning at Wolffe. "Well", I say looking at them, " It looks like we have to find a way to fit all of you inside of my car."

* * *

**Finished.**

**Wow, I went back to make shre I did not write the next chapeter worng, and what did I find? mistakes, plenty of them. I think I fixed then now.**

**Mono-brow man: you spelled Fixer wrong moll.**

**Molly1925: I did not! I spelled Fixer without the e _on purpose_!**

**Mono-brow Man: So hes _Romeo _huh? *Smirks*  
**

**Molly1925: Oh no ...**

**Mono-brow man *speaks in high squeaky voice* Oh _Romeo, Romeo,_ where art thou _Romeo_!**

**Molly1925: *sighs* It is where_FORE_ art thou Romeo.**

**Mono-brow man: Whatever.**


	2. and how did you get here?

**The second chapter, well some of it at least.**

**One note beforehand, Fixer is intentionally ********spelled ** without the 'e'. 

* * *

As I stare at my 2011 Honda accord I wonder, just what have I gotten myself into. The soldiers stare at the car in confusion. Just as I had started to get nervous, Boost spoke "It has, wheels? What does it need wheels for?" Now it is my turn to be confused. "Of course it has wheels. How else would it move?" The men just look at each other and I unlock the car. Looking in side, I frown and count the seats, then the men and my self. I sigh and say "We are short two seats."

The men look at each other, and then quietly talk amongst themselves. Then Boost, Sinker, Warthog, and Comet squeeze in to the back row. I sigh in relief. Despite obvious discomfort, they all fit, and Fixr takes the front passenger seat. "Now", I murmur aloud, "Where do I put Wolffe." Wolffe glares at me. Clearly he does not like being the odd man out. Fixr shares incredulous looks with the other men in the the car and says, "You will have to ... sit ... on Wolffe's lap. He won't fit anywhere else."

I stare at him in shock., I admit that Fixr is right, but ... I glace at Wolffe cautiously. He is the _last _one of them that I want to share a seat with. Considering his frown, Wolffe must be thinking the same thing. I moan slightly and open the driver side door. Smiling politely, I gesture for him to sit down as if it was a polite request. Wolffe's mouth twitchs, and I am certain I can hear him growl, but he sits down in the car anyway.

Taking a deep breath, I sit down in his lap and try not to squirm. Sitting on armor is not particularly comfortable.

"Miss," I hear Fixr say, "What is this." I notice that he is turning the seat-belt over in his hands as though confused. I flinch slightly at this. "It is a seat belt." I say softly. "It is meant to strap you in to the car so if there's a crash, you do not go flying through a window. You fasten it like this."

I then grab my seat belt, and quickly fastened it. I instantly am all too aware of how close that brings me to Wolffe. Judging by how Wolffe puts on his helmet, he feels the same way. Thankfully the others are able to fasten their seat-belt without trouble, and I turn on the car and start driving to my home.

I try to focus of driving, but I keep thinking about my discomfort. I am careful to sit stiffly, so I make as little contact with Wolffe as I can. The problem is, I am all too aware of how hard his armor is against my legs and back. Then, there is the fact that despite wearing a helmet, I can hear him breathing behind me.

I smile grimly as I realize this will be a long drive.

* * *

This is humiliating. If the other men in my group could see me now, they would laugh their shebs off. Easy to say I did **not **appreciate the seating arrangement. I did not like having this girl sit on my lap.

I glare at the girl though my HUD, and try to be thankful that she isn't squirming. Unlike most girls, she is sitting stiffly, trying to maintain some distance between us. I continue to glare, this ordeal might feel less awkward if we did not have to wear this seat-belt.

I watch the trees as we drive past them. This planet, _Earth_, is strange. From what I can see, the technology is primitive, so getting off of this backwater planet will be difficult considering the ship is damaged. Cursing my bad luck, I think back to when General Plo Koon heard the Mission and said "I have a bad feeling about this." I didn't believe him then, but I should have.

* * *

Fifteen minutes. That is how long the drive home lasts. I can barely hold back the sigh of relief as I park my car in the driveway. "Miss," I look over to see Fixr tugging on the seat-belt, "How do we _Un_fasten these things." I smile kindly at Him and say, "You do this.", as I unfasten my seat-belt and open the door so that I could get out. I just got out, when Wolffe suddenly gets out of the car and stands away from me.

I try to ignore my feelings of irritation over his actions as I shut the car door behind me. Once I see that his brothers have followed suit, I lock the car and walk toward the house. Unlocking the door, I step inside the living room as the men followed me inside, studying the inside.

The room is small, turquoise and cream pattered wallpaper covers the walls. A cream jacquard sofa stands behind a elegantly cut mahogany coffee table. Two turquoise chairs stand facing the table. A large TV stands on the hand crafted mahogany fireplace. On one front of the house are large windows set in a mahogany frame that are covered by chocolate colored drapes. On the other side of the wall is a decorative, bronze Mirror. A few feet away from is painting of a stormy lake. In one corner of the room is a elegant mahogany rocking chair upholstered with cream and turquoise fabric. In the other corner is a small mahogany bench with the same cream jacquard fabric as the sofa. In front of it, is a tall, mahogany harp. Standing behind the sofa is two small mahogany bookshelves, filled with books. Opposite of the fireplace is a ornate, bronze coat-rack. On the sofa and chairs are chocolate colored pillows. Pale oak wood covers the floor. The room is styled to look like a Victorian living room.

'Please," I say softly, "sit down. I will go get you guys some thing to drink." After saying this, I walk into the kitchen and quickly find the pitcher of sweet peppermint tea in the fridge and poor it into seven empty mugs. Once I am finished, I walk back into living room and find them all of them sitting on the two chairs and sofa.

I sigh softly, and set the tray with the drinks on the coffee table, before taking one and sitting in the rocking chair, relaxing immediately as I hear the steady creaking of the rocking chair. Rocking has always calmed me, the combination of the movement and the sounds sooth me. I quietly sip my tea, peppermint. I love peppermint. I love the tingly, sweet, and cold taste.

I look at the men who sit across from me. They are holding their drinks and looking at each other, like they were unsure of some thing. Then, they almost simultaneously raise their glasses, and drink. After a minute, they all lower their cups at once. I swallow nervously, Perhaps peppermint is something they do not like. Warthog looks at the drink and then at me, "What is this, Sir.", he looks and sounds curious. I smile weakly, "It is peppermint tea. I already had some made, so I just had to get it out of the fridge."

Warthog suddenly grins and drains his cup, "It tastes great." He raises his cup to drink some and frowns at it when He finds it empty. I simply laugh, and get the pitcher from the fridge.

As I set the pitcher down, I notice that Sinker and Boost have finished their cups as well and are waiting for more. While Comet and Fixr have not done the same, they are clearly enjoying the tea. I have just come to the conclusion that the love of peppermint must be something that the brothers share, when I see Wolffe. He is staring at his cup in obvious disgust.

I sigh and sit down in the rocking chair, did anything please Wolffe? I shake off the thought and say, "I hope you don't mind me asking a few questions. I do not mean any offense, but I would like to know something about you considering you are going to stay here for who knows how long." I watch as the brothers look at each other, They seem to be able to communicate silently with one another. Wolffe groans then glaresat me, "Fine.", He snaps "We'll tell you."

* * *

I glare at the girl, there was no way I could get out of this situation. "Fine.", I snap at her. Being forced to tell the story does not sit well with me. "We'll tell you." The girl nods. "So, where did you come from.", She asks, curiosity in her eyes. I blink and look at Sinker and Boost. Having survived the battle of Abrigado together, made me respect them. They both give me silent nods of approval.

I turn my head back to the girl. "Our origin is Kamino. It is one of the worlds belonging to the Galactic Republic. Years ago Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the creation of a clone army. A bounty hunter named Jango Fett was used as a template. The Kaminoans modified his genes, made us more controllable. Then we were bred in labs, given advanced military training from infancy. Once our training was deemed complete, we were handed to our Jedi generals to serve under them."

I exhaled slowly, my throat was dry. I usually do not talk much, and I do not like those who do. Grabbing my mug I drank some and internally cringe. How can my brothers stand this stuff. It is overly sweet, and hasa strange cool taste to go along with it. As I stare at it I think, 'Peppermint, she smells like peppermint.'

The thought startles and irritates me, It didn't mater what she smells like.

Looking up I continue my story. "Two days ago, were were ordered to test a new kind of gunship. The gunship was designed to be flown in space, unlike previous gunships, which could only be used in low altitudes." I stop when I notice the girls confused expression, "You do know what a gunship is, right?"

The girl blushes, "Other that that it obviously has weapons attached, no I do not." I snort, of course she didn't know. A gunship is made to be troop carriers, supply relief ships, and escorts." The girl thought for minute before saying, "So a gunship is mainly used in military operations." I shrug, and went on. "Our assignment was to test the gunship to see if it could effectively carry soldiers to and from combat situations, through space if necessary."

The girl nods, clearly not understanding the significance. I frown, "Two hours in, we were engaged in combat by a separatist vultures and managed to escape by jumping to hyperspace. But the hyper-drive was imputed incorrectly, and we crashed here due to damages."

At that point, Boost groans, and nearly falls off the sofa. Warthog quickly catches him, and shares a concerned look with Fixr. The girl starts to get up, "Will he be all right?" She looks genuinely concerned for my brothers health. Fixer looks at her, "I need a place where I can fix our wounds." The girl nods, and gestures for us to follow. We stand up, and exit the room after her.

The girl turns to the right, ignoring the kitchen and walks passed a small bathroom on the left, and a closet on the right. Next to the bathroom was a bedroom, she turns to walk down a shorter hall and stops in front of a empty room. Unlike the other parts of the house, this room had the same blue and beige wallpaper, but it was empty.

We all walk into the room, a large window is covered with a white tarp, clearly the room is still being worked on. Fixer studies the room, and nods. Until the ship was fixed, we are stuck here.

* * *

**Finished. Sorry it took so long, I was focused on my Outsiders fan fiction. Out of all my stories, I has gotten the most reviews. So, if you want me to update faster, please review. But no harsh comments, those hurt.  
**

**Wow, that was quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes I had to fix. Hopefully I got them all.**

**Just in case you confused the floor plan of the living room looks like, here it is.  
**

** /-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Fireplace/TV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/**

** / Bench .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.Fireplace/TV,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.rocking chair / **

** W.,.,.,harp.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,./**

** I.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,./**

**N.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.coffee table,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,/ **

**D.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,mirror/**

**O.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,c hair.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.chair .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,./**

**W.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,s.,.,.,.o,.,.,.,f.,.,.,.a,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,p ainting/**

**Door.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,bookshelf bookshelf.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,./**

**/.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.doorway/**

**/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Coat-Rack-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/**

**It is not the best, but this is kind of how the room looks.**

**mando'a terms**

**Shebs- backside, rear, butt**


	3. Do You Like the Boyfriend?

**Hi all, sorry about how long it took to update. I just have been so into my outsiders fan fic. Its gotten read _2252 _times last I checked, just a second ago. Also, I got inspired to continue writing this because I want to get her to Umbara at least if I am going to discontinue, but I do not want to discontinue.**

**Also, I am updating my previos chapters, I am embarrassed to say I swapped tenses, points of view, grammar mistakes, it was sloppy.**

**I do not own star wars**

* * *

It has been two weeks since we landed on this planet. Over the time, we learned the written language of the local people, and got used to living in the small house. We quickly learned that this planet was broken into sever different groups, and seemed to be unstable at best. The technology was so primitive, that it made fixing the hyper-drive take longer than it should.

and their host ... Despite her initial appearance of confidence, _Juliet Winters,_ is shy. Juliet is a tall girl, with bobbed auburn hair. She has a long angular face as well. Her features are small, unimportant. but her eyes ... the large, bright eyes are something else. They were a bright emerald green with golden flecks.

I drag my thoughts away from the girls strange eyes. A few hours after they crashed, Juliet had gone to the store and bought inflatable mattresses for them to sleep on. Then, she had insisted she give them a tour of the house once Sinker and Boost had recovered enough.

I look at her now, she is making peppermint tea, to the delight of my brothers. I snort, how could they stand the overly sweet drink? I stare at her until she turns to look at me and sighs, "I know you don't like me Wolffe, but you will not make me go away by glaring at me." His frown deepened, could she at least look in his eye and speak a little louder.

"You talk too much, and always talk to softly. How can you expect to get _respect _when you never look a person in the eye?" Juliet stars at me, and jokes softly, "Thankfully, my boyfriend disagrees with you on that."

Fixr enters the room and grabs a cup. "You have a boyfriend? Darn, there goes my plans to ask you out.", Fixr jokes. Sinker and Boost follow him in, and grab cups as well. Thankfully, they had healed in the two weeks they have been here and are in high spirits. I felt my lips thin, it is against regulation for a trooper to engage in a relationship with another person.

By now, Warthog and Comet have entered, and also wait with cups in hand. Juliet steps back, laughing when she saw them waiting expectantly. She pours the tea, and receives their thanks with an, "Your welcome."

There is a knock on the door, and Juliet set down the pitcher, and answers the door. They could hear her say, "Romeo, I have missed you.", and a high masculine voice voice answer,"Not as much as I missed you Jules, I haven't seen ya except at school, what have ya been hiding gorgeous?" I wrinkle my nose, dose he have to say foolish romantic things like that? Juliet giggles, "I have not been hiding something. I have just been busy helping the people who crashed here two weeks ago. Come on, I will introduce you to them."

Juliet reenters the room with a dreamy look on her face. A sixteen year old boy enters behind he with a wide grin. I study him, He is precisely five feet ten inches. He is strong, and tanned with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He looks at us, and held out his hand. I look at him, then shook his hand. I note with approval that he has a firm grip, always a good thing in my book. "I'm Romeo Peterson, Juliet is my girlfriend." he say. I look him in the eye, "Commander Wolffe, leader of the Wolfpack, 104th Battalion." Romeo looked impressed, "Cool. So, how did you land in a place like Chickpea, California."

I look at him carefully, I like him, but there is something in his behavior ... "We crashed, Ship malfunction." Juliet gives me a surprised look, she knows I am lying. "Your girlfriend offered us a place to stay while we fixed our ship." Romeo grins, "Yeah, she does that. That and talk all formal like." My mouth twitches, I think I would get along with this guy.

* * *

I watch Wolffe and Romeo in surprise, I never expected they will be friends.

I look at Wolffe, it has been two weeks since I met him, but I have not gotten used to his appearance. Like his brothers, Wolffe was six feet, and is practically all muscle. He has the standard military cut, and the same honey-cinnamon brown eyes. But then, there is the scar. It is a long, and deep cut that started above his right eyebrow, bisected it, and ended at his cheekbone. what was just as startling, was the silver-white cybernetic eye that took the place of his original eye.

Wolffe turns to look at me, and I look away. I can see his lip curl, Wolffe does not approve of my shy demeanor, or how I might spontaneously start to talk to him about 'unimportant things'. I go and pour myself a cup of tea so no one can see my sad expression. Most of the people orphanage had said similar things, until I left at fourteen nearly two years ago.

I take a deep breath, and turn back to the group with a smile. I do not want to have people see that I am hurting.

"So," Romeo says, "Your all cloned from this guy to fight in a war? Interesting, Its good to know that Jules isn't spending time around vagabonds from New York or somewhere, you guys are cool."

"I take a deep breath, "Yes, It is nice. Also, I am glad that they do not make jokes about us considering our names. Fixr looks confused, "Why would we do that?" I smile at him, "Sorry, there was a famous play called Romeo and Juliet, were the mane characters, who we share names with, fall in love, and eventually die. Everyone here seems to insist on miss quoting one of the lines."

Fixr cocks an eyebrow, "And that line would be ... " I sighed, "I would rather not say it."

A few hours passed, and I had enjoyed myself. Romeo pulled me aside to speak to me, and we got told not to have to much fum. I blushed, and walked to speak to him. Romeo takes my hand and says, "I know there guy are good and all, but watch yourself around Fixr. I don't like how he looks at you." I looked at him in surprise, me and Fixr ... ? I laugh, "Fixr and I are _friends._ He is like an older brother to me." romeo grins embarrassed, "Well, this is awkward. Sorry, I didn't mean to suggest anything." I hug him, and press a chase kiss to his lips, "It is OK, you did not know about them till today so it is forgiven."

Romeo grinned and kissed back, "Lets get back, they'll be wondering whats taking us."

* * *

I stare at my laptop's clock, 12:25, it was time. I log into the chat room 'A group of sad people' and smiled. Time to chat with my dear friends. I quickly type my greeting to my suffering my friends. _ping_

**_crying~silent~tears: Just saying hey to all my buddies. Roomies met the boyfriend_**

I listens, _ping_

_**hitting~the~walls: He hate**_** anyone?**

I smile and type. _ping_

**_crying~silent~tears:_** _**No, they get along**_

_ping_

**_so~totally~emo: No emotional breakdowns?_**

I laugh. _ping_

**_crying~silent~tears: I did say they got along right?_**

_ping_

**_drink~in~boredom: Any booze there_**

I shake my head, of course he would ask that. _ping_

**_crying~silent~tears:_****_ Nope  
_**

_ping_

**__****_drink~in~boredom:_** Darn, just me.  


_ping_

_****__so~totally~emo:_ **getting emotional, boredom? :)**  


_ping_

**__****_drink~in~boredom:_** That's your expertise, emo  


_ping_

**____****hitting~the~walls:** ha ha ha, he got you, emo  


_ping_

**____****_so~totally~emo:_** meany :(  


_ping_

**__****____****hitting~the~walls:** you know it  


I sigh, we come together in our misery, but we do not completely get along. _ping_

**_crying~silent~tears:_****_ Come on guys lets not tears apart the group just yet  
_**

_ping_

**__****____****_so~totally~emo: Sorry  
_**

I look at the our messages. _ping_

**_crying~silent~tears: I'm hitting the sack soon  
_**

_ping_

**__****____****_so~totally~emo:_** Emotional? : D  


___ping_

******__****____****hitting~the~walls:** Pissed off?

___ping_

**__****__****_drink~in~boredom: Drunk?_**  


I giggle

**_crying~silent~tears:_** Yes, no, no

_ping_

**__****____****_so~totally~emo:_** It's cause your family ditched in a trash can you when you were a baby :'(

_ping_

_****__crying~silent~tears:_ **Yup, night**  


_ping_

_****__****____**hitting~the~walls:**_ **nighty night**  


_ping_

_********__****____****__so~totally~emo:_ *smirks at hitting* Don't let the bedbugs bite  


_ping_

_********__****__****__drink~in~boredom:_ g'night  


I sigh off, and smile. A group of sad people comprise of a person with anger issues, an emo, a drunk, and me with emotional issues. Were a family though, and we stick together.

I think about the Wolfpack, I have come to like them a lot. My throat swells shut, what will happen wen they have to go? I do not want to say goodbye any time soon

Thanks for reading, P.S. I made up Chickpea, so if it does exist, I sincerely did not know.

* * *

**one last note _please review! I see reviews as encouragement to continue. Without them, I put this on the back-burner to focus on other stories. So, I will do it._**


	4. Math, Misquotes, Music, and Epiphany

**I do not own Star wars the clone wars.**

* * *

I stare at my homework page, math, I can not stand math. I groan and let face call onto my textbook. my textbook muffles my voice as I say, "This is impossible." I hear the familiar sound of one of the wolf pack, and Boost vice reaches my ears, "Well, it's going to be pretty hard to understand what you are reading if your face is pressed to it."

I sigh, my voice is still muffled, "I am not reading, Boost, I am trying do understand my math homework. Unfortunately for me, it might as well be written in Mandarin Chinese."

A hear the sound of a chair being placed next to me, and Boost sit down and asks, "What type of homework?" I lift my head "Math, I asked the teacher to explain, but he said if I did not understand already, then I would not if he explained further."

Boost looks at it and begins to explain. After a seventeen minutes, I am smiling, "I get it.", I say. Boost grins, "Glad I could be of help." I hear a knock on the door, and open it to see Cassie standing there.

By now, the rest of the Wolfpack are in my living room. I smile tightly and let Cassie in. Cassie smiles, "Oooh so _this _is what kept you busy!" I sigh, Cassie could make _planet_ of a molehill. "They crashed her a little over two weeks ago, and I let them stay at my house as guests, but they help around a bit."

Cassie smiles in confusion, I hate to say it, but she is a little dim. "And what does _Romeo _think about it? I look at her in satisfaction, "He and Wolffe seem to be friends." She looks even more confused as I did not point out Wolffe.

Then she smiles impishly, "So where is Romeo?" I look and her and groan, "Oh, please, no Cassie." But I am too late, and she says in fake dramatic voice, "Oh, romeo, romeo where art thou _Romeo_!" I groan and rest my head in my hand. "For goodness sake Cassie, will you stop that? You do not even quote it right! It is Where_fore_ art thou romeo, She is asking him why does me have to be a enemy, not where he is!"

Cassie rolls her eyes, "Whatever, I've gotta go, smooches." She walks out, and I moan Cassie is my best friend, but she can be annoying.

I hear Wolffe scoff, and look after her in disdain, "She's empty headed, how can you be friends with her?" I look at Wolffe, Sure Cassie is dim, but she is not completely out of it! I frown at him, he has complained about everything it seems. 'This is it,' I think, 'This is war!'

I smile sweetly at him, "Well, since you like her so much I should invite her around more." He frowns, and says, "Don't bother." I look at him in disgust, it is time for the arguments to begin.

* * *

I stare at Juliet, livid. We had argued again. It was happening more as the days went by. I clench my jaw, even while arguing, she remains shy, and never looks you in the eye.

I groan, Boost is wasting his time helping her with her homework. Fixr enters the living room, and looks at the strange instrument. "Juliet," She turns to look at him, "What is that?", he points at the instrument. She smiles at him, "That is a harp, Fixr, do you want to hear it?"

Fixr nods, and says, "I'll go get the others." He leaves the room, and I groan, did he have to do that? he returned with Sinker, Warthog, and Comet. They sit down, and look expectantly at Juliet. She sits down behind the harp, and begins to play it. My hear thumps, The sound reminds me somehow of the rain on Kamino. It was the only thing I liked there, the rain. I liked the sound of it, and the feel of it hitting me.

Then the song ends, and I want her to start again, but I can't let her know that. "Finally, your finished.", I say gruffly. Boost sighs and shakes his head, "You don't understand Wolffe? Can't you at least _try _to look at it in a different Way?

Boost turns back to the math homework, and claps his had to his head, "That's it, he whispers, and we look at him confused, "We've been looking at it all wrong!" He turns to us with a gleam in his eye, "I think I know why we can't get the communications to work!"

* * *

**And its a cliff hanger! You will find out his idea later.**


	5. Going and Coming and Staying

_Boost turns back to the math homework, and claps his had to his head, "That's it, he whispers, and we look at him confused, "We've been looking at it all wrong!" He turns to us with a gleam in his eye, "I think I know why we can't get the communications to work!"_

I watch Boost work on the holoprojector, he and Sinker are working like mad scientists, replacing some of the wiring from it with that if obliging household items. I feel my lip curl, Juliet was quite helpful, she pulled out all her non essential machinery, a radio, telephones, a computer, its monitor, keyboard printer, TV, DVD player, and a VHS for them to use for parts.

I shake my head and turn to her, "This probably won't help, you know?" She looks at me annoyed, "And it might just be the thing that works. Technology here might not be advanced, but it is might be useful if you give it a chance." I glare at her, "There is as much of a chance that I will ever consider you a friend as there is in that working. It will never happen." She rolls her eyes to my disgust, "I never thought we would be friends, but I have _hope_ that my _inferior_ Earth technology _will work_."

I shake my head and call to her as I walk away, "Then you have put your hope in something that will fail."

* * *

I stare at Wolffe's retreating form, does he have to be so bad-tempered? I feel a armored hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see Fixr standing there. "Sorry about him, Wolffe can be a bit of a curmudgeon." I smile at him, "Thanks Fixr, you are always good to me." Fixr smiles back, "what else should I do for my ad'ika vod but be good to her?"

I look at him in confusion, what is a ad'ika vod?

Suddenly, I hear a mechanical whirring, and Boost cries, "It's working!"

I laugh, and impulsively walk over to Wolffe, and look at the ground as I say, "It looks like my hope was in the right place after all." I leave with a giggle, and go to stand by Boost and Sinker. I throw an arm around around their shoulders and say, "Great job you two! I might be wrong, but it seems to be working for now."

Boost grins, and Sinker says, "It's working all right. Soon we will be able to contact the fleet and ask for a pick up. Finally, we can get back to our jobs." Boost kicks him, and he quickly adds, "Not that it wasn't nice staying here, we owe you a lot for taking care of us." Boost nods, "If You didn't play that harp, or need help with your homework, We probably wouldn't have fixed this thing."

I nod, and feel my hart sink. I have grown to consider them all brothers, even Wolffe, and they were leaving. I look excuse myself so they could contact 'the fleet', and sit in front of the harp and cry as I play it. It is a sad tune that I play, for that is how I feel.

I look around me, my house is small. I have done my best to make it look fancy, but If you look close, you can see how the fabric on the furniture is threadbare, the appliances need replacing. The only things that are not falling apart in this house is my laptop and the mattresses that I bought for the brothers.

As I look around, I finally realize that I am stuck here, stuck in a dead-end neighborhood where I will be lucky if I can get a job at the local fast-food joint, or the general store.

My hands go to my face as I stop playing, I thought my music and painting would save me someday, but Wolffe's words come back to me, "You talk too much, and always talk to softly. How can you expect to get _respect _when you never look a person in the eye?" He was right, n=my dreams were a hoax, and the best thing I have right now, is my boyfriend.

* * *

I watch as Fixr talks to Juliet, "I frown as he calls her ad'ika vod. Mando'a is a versatile language, but I am sure his use of the words translates to 'kid sister'.

I hear the holoprojector turn on and grit my teeth as boost yells, "It's working!", Did that have to work, now I look like a di'kut_. _I see Juliet walk over to me with an impish look on her face. She looks at the ground and says, "It looks like my hope was in the right place after all." Then she giggles and leaves to congratulate Boost and Sinker before leaving.

I walk forward, and watch as the holographic image of General Plo Koon appears. He turns to me and says, "Koh-toh-yah, Commander Wolffe. What has delayed your communications?"

I look at him and straiten my shoulders, "We were attacked by separatist warships sir. We were damaged, but able to escape. Unfortunately, our hyper-drive was imputed incorrectly, we crashed on a undiscovered planet in an unknown sector. Our crash site was discovered by one of the natives, a human, who offered living accommodations while we fixed our Holoprojector. We just finished repairs minutes ago sir, and are requesting a pick up."

General Plo nods, "I would like to see this new planet for myself, if you don't mind." I nod and say, "Understood sir. we are sending you the coordinates now." A few seconds later General Plo spoke, "We received your coordinates, and will land their shortly." I nod, and the image of the Jedi disappears.

I groan, I had to manage a few more day, and I would be rid completely of Juliet.

* * *

I stare at my laptop as I log into the blog again. _ping_

**_crying~silent~tears: _****_Just saying hey to all my buddies._**

_ping_

_**hitting~the~walls: I hate school  
**_

_ping_

**_drink~in~boredom: you hate everything  
_**

_ping_

_****__so~totally~emo: I cut again  
_

___ping_

**_drink~in~boredom: cool, you drink yet  
_**

_ping_

_****__so~totally~emo: and take your title?  
_

___ping_

_**hitting~the~walls: you are living up to part of your name silent, what's wrong  
**_

I sigh and type my answer_, ping_

**_crying~silent~tears: the roomies are leaving soon, and the best job I'll ever get is a fry cook, or a clerk at the store  
_**

_ping_

_****__so~totally~emo: Aw, your getting emotional :')  
_

___ping_

_**hitting~the~walls: they stink, I want to hit em'  
**_

_ping_

**_drink~in~boredom: you gonna kill yourself silent?  
_**

I grin_, ping_

**_crying~silent~tears: Not yet boredome, bye all.  
_**

I log out, I need to sleep. I just had a sad revelation, I am stuck, they will move on. That is that, there is no changing it.

* * *

**OK, you might not like the arguing between Wolffe and Juliet, but they really would not get along in the beginning. Wolffe has to see there is more to her than he thinks.**


	6. When receving a chance

**I do not own star wars.**

* * *

I stare at my short auburn hair, I was quite meticulous about it. I always part in to the side, and keep it bobbed. I turn my head the back is short, and it curves in angle to the front, where it reaches my shoulders. My hair is something I can control, something that is wholly mine.

I sigh, and run the comb through it. I stare at my clothes, a thick and worn out sweater, a threadbare and flowy skirt, and the fabric of my good flats are thin. I close my eyes, what will the brothers General think of how my clothes seem to be falling apart.

I close my eyes, If I did not have to take car of the men, I would have semi-new shoes. I smile, I would rather have helped them though, my clothes can last a bit longer.

I leave the bathroom attached to my bedroom, and survey the house, even with some repairs by the brothers, It is in bad condition.

I close my eyes, and hope that the General is not as harsh as Wolffe. Just one of him is quite enough for me.

* * *

I look out the window of the military transport, and wonder what this unknown planet will be like. As a senator, I have visited many planets, but this is the first one that has not truly been discovered before. "Senator Amidala, please calm down."

I look over at Jedi master Plo Koon, he is calm and relaxed like most Jedi are, "I'm sorry." I say, "it's just, I have never been to an undiscovered planet before, I wonder what its like"? Plo Koon turns to face me, "We will find out shortly."

I look out the window and gasp when I see the planet, it is multicolored with greens, blues and browns. we approach the planet, and land in a desert like environment. I look out to see some of the Wolfpack,and their host, a young human girl. We exit the ship, and the Jedi immediately approaches his men.

I look over to the girl, and smile at her kindly. She smiles shyly back, and walks quickly over. "Hello, I am Senator Padmé Amidala, what's your name?" The girl glances at her feet as she talks softly, "I am Juliet Winters, miss. I am pleased to meet you." She curtsies slightly, and finally looks me in the eye.

I look at her carefully. She has beautiful auburn hair that was parted at the side, then bobbed. Her face is long, and angular, and she has a petite nose and mouth. one thing I notice is here eyes, the somewhat large bright Emerald eyes that appeared to have flecks of gold in them, and She is pale. I also notice, that she is tall and slender, but with a fuller figure than one would expect.

That's when I notice her clothes, they are worn, and in bad condition. Juliet smiles, "Please forgive my appearance, Chickpea, California is rather small, and there are not a lot of job opportunities for a teenager." I realize, that unlike most people she talks in a formal tone, quiet and respectful.

She glances down, "I will show you my home, follow me please." I follow, and she leads me to a wheeled vehicle, and drives me to a small house. I enter and smile sadly. Despite her lack of money, she decorated the house beautifully.

I notice a strange instrument, and ask, "What is that?" She looks over, and smiles, "That is a harp, I learned how to play it in the orphanage I grew up in." I flinch, I had wondered where her parents are, "I am sorry about the loss of your parents, you must miss them greatly."

Juliet closes her eyes and her voice is bitter when she speaks, "I do not think they are dead. They abandoned me in a trashcan shortly after my birth. I was found by a merciful man who took me to a orphanage to be cared for." I close my eyes to hold back the tears, how could someone do that to an infant?

Juliet speaks again, "Would you like to hear me play it?" I open my eyes, and nod. She sits behind the harp, and plays. I breathe in sharply, it sounds like flowing water, something that I love. After the song ended, she looks at me, "I love music, I also learned how to play the pipe organ because it would be a challenge."

I smile, "Is there anything else?", I ask in interest. She nods, "I made that paining on the wall, and I learned how to ride horses. I like to be creative, and I like animals." I look at the painting, it is of a stormy lake. There are large waves on the lake, and there are mountains in the background. but the most fascinating part, is the lightning that was hitting the lake, and producing most of the light.

"It's beautiful.", I whisper. She smiles sadly, "Unfortunately, nobody in Chickpea particularly cares for my music or my paintings so I probably will spend my life working as a fry cook in the fast-food joint, or a clerk in the general store."

I look at her sadly, I have to help her someway. She deserves to be so much more than a simple cook or clerk.

* * *

I sit and meditate, the senator told me about the young earth girl, and how she believes she would be condemned to live a impoverished life if nothing was done.

As a Jedi, I wish to prevent such an occurrence, but I could not with mere worries of a concerned Senator, no mater how much they are based in fact.

I feel the force open, and the vision starts. The girl is slightly older, and still living in the small town. She has become skeletal, and her clothes look ready to disintegrate. She is begging someone for mercy, but they ignore her pleas, and choke the life out of her. the scene fades, and she appears again, on some planet where the war is. She is speaking to a unseen person who warns her of something important, I can feel her significance, she will be the one who can save us from a grave loss.

I open my eyes and contact the order. I tell them of my visions, but leave out the senator, it would be better for both of the girls if the counsel did not know I had been seeking a vision. Yoda frowns in contemplation, "Difficult, this is. If of great importance she is, then bring her with you, you must." Mace Windu frowns, "You said there was war on the planet? I don't like bringing a civilian into a war zone."

Obi-Wan Kenobi strokes his beard thoughtfully, "If she is indeed import than, we may have to risk such a thing. After all, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Yoda sighs, "Right Kenobi is. Ask her to come with you, you must."

* * *

I am playing the harp, when The general enters my house. He stands by the sofa, then speaks, "Koh-toh-yah, Miss Winters, I do not believe we have been introduced. I am Jedi General Plo Koon." I smile and continue to play the harp as I respond, "I would introduce myself, but I see that you already know who I am."

He nods, "I have come to present you an offer at the request of the Jedi Counsel."

I raise my eyebrows, and continue playing, "If you accept, I will take you with myself, and the 104st away from this planet. You must know, however, that if you were too come, you will have to near active war-zones constantly, as you will be under my protection. I will understand if this, bothers you and you do not wish to come."

I stop playing, and look at him in surprise, I have a chance to leave. To have a better life that does not include french fries or working a cash register. But, to leave my home ... I look at the har as I speak softly, "I ... would like to have some time to consider this. I do not want to be rude, but I want to think before I jump into something without looking first."

General Plo nods, "A wise idea, I will meditate outside while you think. Please tell me your decision when you are ready." he exits, and I sigh before I look at the time and gasp, I am late!

I scurry to my room, and turn on the computer and log into the chat room hurriedly. ping

_**hitting~the~walls:** **your late.**_

_ping_

_****__so~totally~emo:_**yeah silent, I thought you forgot us :'(**

_ping_

**_drink~in~boredom:_** _**yeah, what took you ... were you drinking?**_

I sigh guiltily, _ping_

**_crying~silent~tears:_** _**sorry guy, the people picking up the roomies arrived, I was talking to the leader**_

_ping_

_**hitting~the~walls:** **they asked you to go with**_

_ping_

**_crying~silent~tears: yes_**

_ping_

**_drink~in~boredom: then go already!_**

_ping_

_****__so~totally~emo:_ **yeah silent go and be free! :D**

I stare at their words _ping_

_**hitting~the~walls:** **would you rather spend your life as a fry cook, a clerk, you have a chance to leave that!**_

I smile, they are right. _ping_

**_crying~silent~tears: I'm going, but I might not be able to contact you guys anymore_**

_ping_

_****__so~totally~emo:_ **Aw, :( we'll miss you then**

_ping_

**_crying~silent~tears:_** _**bye guys its great knowing you**_

_ping_

_****__so~totally~emo:_ **bye silent, your a cool girl**

_ping_

_**hitting~the~walls:** **ditto**_

_ping_

**_drink~in~boredom:_** _**just don't do something stupid**_

I logged out for what might be the last time, I don't want to say goodbye to them or to Romeo. I can let go of Cassie, But it is hard to let go of my guys.

I walk outside, and shiver from cold before I breathe deeply, "I want to come with you, but I would like to know I I can bring three things with me."

General Plo turns to me, "your laptop, the harp, and your painting you made. All of great personal value to you. You may bring them with you." I look at him in surprise, "When are we leaving?" General Plo stood, "Tomorrow afternoon. You must rest now."

He walks away, and I enter my house for what may be the last time. I look around, and suddenly laugh in delight. I am free! I will not be condemned to live a useless life anymore!

* * *

**Yes, a vision, I did not know any other way to get her into the star wars world. Please do not hate me for it.**


	7. The Day the Word Goodbye is Said

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own starwars.**

* * *

I woke up, and smiled. This was the day I left Chickpea California behind me. I put on my best dress, and sigh. Its is worn out like the rest of my clothes. I reach for my jewelry boy, and put on my best necklace. It is a slender chair, that is tied to a small green crystal. The man who founder had given it to me, put it around my infant neck.

I close my eyes, the people in the orphanage had said he had brown hair, and a beard. He spoke to the people in the orphanage in a calm voice.

I open my eyes again, and hide my my necklace in my shirt. It is important, so I do not want it stolen from me. I smile as I walk out, no one, not even Romeo, knows of its existance

I walk out, and head for the outskirts of town. I see Miss Amidala, and hurry to her. She smiles and calls "Hello!" She is smiling as she speaks, "Well it seems we got you out of here. Even if You are going to be around the war."

I nod, and open my mouth to reply, when I hear Romeo call my name. I turn to see him run over, and he says, "Hey Jules, whats going on around here? You loo really pleased about something." I laugh, "Miss Amidala, this is my boyfriend Romeo Peterson." Amidala smiled and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I am glad your girlfriend decided to come with us."

Romeo looked at be in surprise, "Your leaving?" I sigh and smile softly, "Would you rather I stay here and work as a fry cook or a store clerk for the rest of my life?" Romeo shoulders sunk, "No, but I wish I could go with you." Amidala looks thoughtful, and speaks, "I will see what I can do." they she walks over to General Plo, and they talk for a while."

Amidala walks back, "He agreed because your presence would ease the transition to living away from here." Romeo grinned. "I have a suitcase packed, cause I always want to be ready for anything." I smile in joy, Romeo is coming, I will not be alone in this.

I hear Cassie call me and sigh, She scurries up, "I see that Romeo is with you. Well, I guess I will say it anyway." I look at her in alarm and shake my head to avail, "Oh romeo, Rome, where art thou Romeo!" I moan, and turn to Amidala who looks confused.

"Me and Romeo are coincidentally named after characters in a play, and Cassie loves to _Misquote _it every time she see's me." I turn to Cassie, "Like I have said multiple times before, it is where_fore_ art thou Romeo. She is asking him why does he have to be an enemy, not where he is!"

"So," Cassie chirped, "Are they _m__ore_ roommates?" I shake my head, "No, Romeo and I are leaving Chickpea with them today." Cassie looks stunned, then irritated, "No, no you can't leave, what will you do there?"

I smile gently, "We are leaving, and I may not know what I will do, but I will go." Cassie frowns, "No you won't! They won't want you! How can _you_ help them!" I grow irritated, "So I should stay? And then what, be a fry cook, a clerk in the general store? I want to be more in life than that!"

Cassie sneers, "Too bad, cause that's all you will ever be good at, ever deserve, ever get!" She grabs my arm, and starts to draw me away. Then, Cassie is pushed away, and I hurry back from her.

Fixr is by my side, and is looking at the bleeding scratches on my arm. Fixr frowns, then sprays something that stings slightly on the scratches. He studies the long red wounds He pulls out another a spay canister. I expect it to sting as well, but it soothes instead, and Fixr wraps my arm quickly.

* * *

I see the idiot Cassie grab Juliet, and and General Plo pushes her off. Fixr takes care of her arm, she will be fine. I frown to myself. She should not be coming, she will slow us down. I look at Romeo, he is sensible, confidant, he would probably guess the right thing to do in an emergency.

I hear one of my brothers call general Plo, we are leaving this planet. This is good, I do not like this backwater planet. If only I could just forget about it. But with Juliet coming, that will be impossible. I look at her and see her smiling despite her injured arm. She is happy to be leaving this planet behind. Somehow, that makes me feel better toward her for a moment, she doesn't like it here either. Then I am frustrated again, this is her home, she should like it.

I get on the ship, and stare at the wall as we leave. I can hear Fixr telling Juliet and Romeo all about the republic, and the separatists. I hear Juliet start to chatter with the men I stifle a groan. I just hope the journey will be short, then I can get back to work and not deal with her.

* * *

**See, Wolffe is starting to feel a little something for Juliet. it is not love, but it is a start for him.**


	8. The First Day on the Ship

**Sorry it took a while to update.**

**I do not own star wars.**

* * *

I sit in the spaceship, as Miss Amidala takes me back from Naboo after getting new clothes. She had said that mine were no longer fit to wear, and insisted that I go with her to get new garments. General Plo had agreed with her, and said that I should take as much time as I needed.

Miss Amidala smiles at me, and I smile back as I shiver with cold. she wraps an arm around me and say, "I know space is cold, but you will get used to it eventually." I smile and nod, I am sure she is right, she has been in a space ship multiple time before.

We reach the warship, and I look at it in amazement. The ship is huge, and looked impressive in the darkness of space. I watched as we approached, then landed in what I was told was the cargo bay. I follow Miss Amidala off of the ship with Romeo, and look around. Multiple soldiers in armor and uniforms rush about busily.

I see General Plo approach, and relax as I smile nervously. He greats me, and I smile in return. I can not hep but notice that Wolffe in not happy about my presence. He probably thinks that I will get in his way. I frown slightly at him, and follow General Plo as he shows me around the base. he show me and Romeo every place that we need to know. We are also handed data pads with instructions on what to do in certain scenarios.

Hours later, I lay down on my bunk, and check my watch, 12;00. I smile, and lay down. I log into the chat room _ping_

_****__so~totally~emo: I miss silent already :'(  
_

___ping_

_**hitting~the~walls: baby ... I hit a wall real hard to day though  
**_

I smile, they can not see I am here, _ping_

**_drink~in~boredom: I drank again today, guess we all miss her  
_**

_ping_

_**hitting~the~walls: I guess, great now I'm crying like a baby, I blame you two.  
**_

I giggle slightly_, ping_

**_crying~silent~tears: Wow, this is like walking in a room to see your own funeral, didn't know you'd miss me this much  
_**

_ping_

_****__so~totally~emo: Silent! :D  
_

___ping_

_**hitting~the~walls: About time you showed up  
**_

_ping_

**_drink~in~boredom: Aw, I don't need to drink anymore today  
_**

I laugh,_ ping_

**__****_crying~silent~tears:_** sorry boredom

_ping_

_****__so~totally~emo: It's OK silent, he'll just find another reason  
_

___ping_

**_drink~in~boredom: you got that right  
_**

I yawn, traveling made me tired._ ping_

**__****_crying~silent~tears: Sorry guys, I think I have jet lag, really tired, _**

___ping_

_****__so~totally~emo: Aw, OK :(  
_

___ping_

**__****__****__****_crying~silent~tears:_**I 'll come here as often as I can, but I might not get to come a lot  


_ping_

**_drink~in~boredom: see you soon silent  
_**

I log off, and smile. I am glad I can still talk to my friends. I lay on my bed, and fall asleep despite the cold.

* * *

I get up, and yawn. it takes a minute for me to remember that I am on a ship, that I left my old life behind with Romeo. I stand, and get ready for breakfast before I make my way to the mess hall. I am quite pleased i find it without getting lost at all. I see Fixr, I waves me over, and I sit with him after I get my food.

Fixr smiles at me, and I smile back. He has become like a brother to me. Fixr smiled, "I can tell you didn't get lost, so that's good." I smile and laugh as I answer, "Yes that is good. But what will I do today? Fixr looks thoughtful, and he says, "Maybe you can keep the men in medbay company." I smile and say, "That sounds like a good idea."

He grins at me, and after we finish eating, I follow him to the medbay. I look around me and feel sad when I see all the injured clones. One looks at me ans asks, What are you doing here?" I look at him sadly, "Truthfully, I have no idea. It just seemed like a better idea to come here and try to keep someone company, then sit around in my room and be useless."

The man nods, the flinches as he says in a stained voice, "That seems reasonable. Why are you here anyway? No offense, but you don't look like a fighter." I smile at him, "I do not know, I am here for some reason, though I do not know what that reason is." he nods, and I sigh, "If only I had my harp with me, then I could do something other than sit here a look pretty." I roll my eyes at the end of my sentence to show that I was not serous, and I get several laughs.

I let my eyes wander, and see the harp a few feet away from me. I blink, and rub my eyes but the harp is still here. I smile and sit behind it. Several injured clones watch me curiously, and I start to play the harp. The men are surprised at first, then they start to smile. I can see that they are enjoying the music, and I keep playing.

After I finish the song, the first man says, "So that must be a harp. It sounded like the rain on Kamino, I missed the sound of that. I'm Jet by the way." I smile, and say, "It is a pleasure to meet you Jet, I am Juliet Winters." He grins, and introduces me to several other clones as well. I see general Plo enter the room. I smile, he must have known that I would end up here, so this is where he had the harp placed. That pleases me, I can enjoy myself while playing music, and I am helping to make the sick clones feel better as well.

* * *

**Next chapter, I am going to get her on a battle field somehow.**


End file.
